


Tales of Dusk: Wolf Moon

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Ideas, Dark Magic, Derek's Under a Spell, F/M, Mind Control, Spells & Enchantments, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: According to folklore, the Wolf Moon is regarded as the most dangerous of all full moons for werewolves — second only to Halloween's Blood Moon. A lot of Native American stories say that tribes used to harness this power, making it their own instead of fear it. This allowed them to fight off any potential invaders that posed a threat.It’s a perfect opportunity for Lorna to gather more power to sustain her supernatural essence. Even more so, if you take into consideration that now she possesses a mighty Alpha werewolf under her thrall. It’s a chance to harness a huge amount of magic for her own twisted benefit.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Tales of Dusk: Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I typed out to keep this story going on. Lines in italics are adapted and modified from wiccan cards I found in Google images. Please, read the tags before you scroll down.

According to folklore, the Wolf Moon is regarded as the most dangerous of all full moons for werewolves — second only to Halloween's Blood Moon. A lot of Native American stories say that tribes used to harness this power, making it their own instead of fear it. This allowed them to fight off any potential invaders that posed a threat.

It’s a perfect opportunity for Lorna to gather more power to sustain her supernatural essence. Even more so, if you take into consideration that now she possesses a mighty Alpha werewolf under her thrall. It’s a chance to harness a huge amount of magic for her own twisted benefit.

As a powerful supernatural being that possess not only a magic but also a spiritual connection to the moon, Derek was the perfect candidate to help Lorna satiate her greediness for power.

There are only a few ways to harness the power of a celestial body. For Lorna, the easiest and more pleasure ways involve sex magic. It’s even easier she already has one powerful succubus spell over Derek. So, using Derek's semen as a conductor to channelize the Moon's magical essence into her, its like combining business with pleasure.

In order to successfully achieve the task, she got everything that was required for it. She milked Derek dry, extracting all of his semen, and stored it in a glass jar as Derek's body would recharge his testicles full, producing a new batch of fresh seed for the ritual.

Additionally, she prepared an herbal infused oil of different plants, adding it into the semen jar, creating a powerful Alpha seed infused lotion. She wrapped it up in a black paper to avoid its contact with sunlight and kept it aside.

When the day has come, Derek drove them to a remote spot in the desert, far away from any building or human presence that could pose as a likely interruption. It was a cloudless night, the full moon glowing high up in the sky. Derek drove off the main Avenue, turning to a secondary dusty road leading further into the desert.

"It's here. Pull off," Lorna ordered.

Then, the witch started to set up all the stuff for the rite, the full moon and the car's white headlights being the only source of light in the darkness.

"What do you need me to do?" Derek waited as a loyal companion dog ready to serve its owner.

"For now, you just wait. I will say when your services are required," Using a black powder, Lorna draw an intricate circle on the sandy ground, whispering words that Derek’s werewolf hearing could catch but couldn’t understand.

Once it was done, she got rid off her clothes. Derek watched her decrepit naked body as she moved around, before taking the semen jar in her hands.

Opening it, she took a handful of its creamy content, and started to smear it on every crevice, groove, and inch of her wrinkled skin like a moisturizer lotion. The strong, musky smell of it quickly spread in the air, reaching Derek's sensitive nose, stirring up his Alpha wolf.

"Fuck," his nostrils flared and nose scrunched up.

"You smells wrong," Derek growled out, taking off his leather jacket to relieve the sudden heat pulse that crept over his body, even despite the cold temperatures abating on the New Mexico desert.

"It's the herbs that I unfused your seed with. It smells impure to your wolf claim," 

Lorna had anticipated that. With Derek's Alpha senses surfacing, his wolf was going restless to the wrongness of the Witch's new scent. She still smells like him, but at the same time, she doesn't. His primal senses telling him to lunge forward and renew his scent marking all over her.

"Lorna," Derek groaned with gritted teeth, his massive 10 inched hardon outlining the tight fabric of his washed off jeans.

"Stay still, mutt! Not time yet!"

"Fuck," angered, he ripped off his shirt, throwing the rags behind and palming down his growing bulge. 

The Witch guffawed. "it’s mesmerizing to see you restless," while finishing to smear Derek’s semen lotion on her body, Lorna stood still at the center of the circle on the ground. Opening her arms, she looked up at the sky straight to the full moon that hanged at the celeste abode.

_ “Hail Selene, Queen of the Night _

_ My heart is with thee! _

_ Blessed are thou among the ancient stars _

_ And blessed is thy glow, forever changing _

“What the.. Ah!” Cursing loudly, Derek bent over himself, hands cupping his crotch when his balls started to tingling out of sudden.

_ “Holy luna, mother of us all _

_ May I walk in glorified by your silver light _

_ Be with me now and forever _

“Damn it! What the fuck is happening to me?” hissing between gritted teeth, his growly words were properly ignored by Lorna who continued to gaze at the moon.

_ “Selene I invoke thee humbly on this night _

_ Aid me in my mission, bath with thy light _

_ Grant me thou power sweet _

Lorna barely had finished chanting the words, and her body began to gleaming a silvery, eerie glow.

“Fuck this shit!” Derek couldn’t resist anymore the prickling sensation and tore apart his jeans, a desperate act in seek for relief.

“ _ Your pure essence I will happily receive _

_ Using this Alpha werewolf seed _

Going commando, as soon he got rid of the denim fabric, his cock pulled out in all its magnificent glory, the shiny head glistening with precum and churning balls that seems to boil semen.

Lorman glanced over and spoke out.

“Time has come, Alpha Hale. Give me your newly blessed seed!”

Derek’s eyes flashed blood red, his fangs popped out and he jumped over Lorna, tackling the witch down to the ground. Using his knees to push her legs open, he threw her scrawny thighs over his corded thighs and shoved in with no foreplay, Lorna’s pussy magically welcoming his 10 inches rod.

Not giving any previous warning, his hips snapped forward in furious speed. Lorna let out a litany of raucous chuckled groans as her seemingly frail elderly body jerked under Derek's savage thrusts.

Driven by an impetuous lust, Derek fucked with abandon, semen churning inside his slapping balls against Lorna's taint. The witch's body was glowing, twinkling the moonlight on her semen-smeared skin. Derek tried to hold on both of her breasts and use them as a support point for his thrusts, but the stickiness prevented him, making the contact slippery.

"Damn it!" Growling impatient, he grasped on Lorna's bony shoulders, using his hold to pull the witch back on his thrusts. The harsh scraping of his knees on the sandy ground draw blood, but it didn't seem to bother Derek, as he kept his furious pace with focused, savage determination.

Looking like a madman sporting eyes bleeding red and terrorizing fangs out, Derek never broke visual contact with Lorna, staring the witch's wrinkly face twisting in maniac pleasure.

The wet sounds of Derek's pistoning cock alongside to him slapping balls traveled through the desert air, carried away by the nightly breeze, that was ineffective to cool off his sweaty skin and placate his boiling heat.

She locked legs around his narrow waist, Lorna rejoiced in the hurting pressure that Derek was inflicting upon her body, letting it loose to jerk and scrap against the ground, the pain just adding to the thrilling sensation.

Locking stares with Derek, Lorna cradled his head in bony hands, sweat dripping from his damp animalistic features onto her cadaveric face.

" _ Spirit of the Alpha Wolf, I chant to you.. _

_ You who stalks in silent shadows, _

Derek snarled, his tongue flickering predatorily between his fangs. 

_ "You who runs and leaps through vast wildlands.. _

_ You who are heir of Selene, _

Derek's musculature went taut, his body tensed as he fucked into Lorna with pent up energy, the tingling on his balls spreading fast through his legs and up his torso.

_ “Lend me the power of your glowing crimson eyes, and essence of your young, fertile seed _

Lorna’s hoarsely chanted the words in face of a ferocious Derek now in his alpha form, growling at her with the same defiance as his snapping hips.

_ “Fierce Wolf Soul _

_ Walk with me in my terrain mission _

Derek's claws popped out, digging on the aged skin covering her skeletal shoulders. Lorna hissed when it cut it through while her whole body vibrated in Derek's punishing thrusts and the lunar glow that started to buzz her soul alive.

_ “Guard me as I move through the world  _

_ Howl to me in my pure delight _

Letting out a thunderous growl, Derek craned his neck up and howled to the moon, it rumbled by the open desert as a chore of less threatening howls joined him at distance.

_ “And bestow me with Goddess Selene powers that lay now in your seed... _

_ Breed me, Derek Samuel Hale! _

When Lorna finished her chanting, Derek pushed her head to the side and closed his jaws on her neck, sharp fangs breaking the skin through flesh and bones. She let out a high pitched scream, her squalid form squirming beneath Derek's morphed, buffed body.

An exhilarating buzz ran through every tendon, cartilage and nerve of Derek's musculature, a prickling in his balls like hundred needles surfacing from inside out. His hips faltered and he bottomed out, impaling Lorna as his knot locked them together.

Gasping in exhilarating ecstasy as magical energy was dumped inside her, Lorna grabbed on Derek's flexing muscle glutes, pushing him closer as their bodies squirmed in synchrony, skin slick with sweat and blood, while wild wolves howled on instinctual unison to Derek and Lorna's supernatural mating.

The intense magic flow got their bodies temperature abnormally high, Lorna’s mouth went suddenly dry, her fingertips tingled as they dug in the dazzling, increasing heat of Derek’s ass. Steam started to wafting off of Derek’s bare skin, and everything else became really excruciating hot.

“This power.. I've never felt more alive” Lorna moaned out while her uterus got flooded by Derek’s alpha boiling seed.

Letting go off her neck and flashing a row of eerie sharp fangs, Derek’s animalistic form growled above her, eyes glowing blood red and saliva dripping from his mouth onto the sandy desert ground.

Then, the exceedingly heat started to subside, Derek’s knot shrunk back and he slowly turned down to his human form. Dizzy and disoriented, he looked around with foggy eyes, as if taking knowledge of where he was.

“What.. what’s happening? I-I feel weak...” Glancing down he met Lorna’s smirking, devilish face.

“ _ Somnus Alpha _ ” with a snap of her fingers, Derek instantly fell down unconscious, while the wolves howlings continued echoing, carried by the desert winds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
